Death's Mark
by XxXMika-ChanXxX
Summary: AU. Many thought Harry was the only one marked, but what if a friend of his family, a girl a year older than him, was kidnapped and marked in five places? What if she bore the curse of deciding the world's fate? And who's side is she really on?


Summary: Many thought that it was only Harry who was marked, but what if someone else was also marked? What if this child was a year older than Harry, meaning she was two years old, and was kidnapped and marked? What if she remembered every little detail? What if two prophecies were made and the one marked five times was actually the true key? Will the whole truth be known?

AN: Before continuing on to the actual fan fiction, I'd like to make a few things clear. Firstly, this is not my first fanfic but my first one for this series. I have only read a certain number of books from one-four, so please do not point out things like "so and so are dead" or "What! This never happened!" this piece is a bit different from the series and will have few similarities to the canon story line. This is set in Harry's third year, Mikiraia Lee's fourth year. The years of births have been changed for my sake, Mikiraia, Mika, was born on June, 30th, 1998. Harry's birthday will remain in July but the new year is enjoy this piece.

Prologue: Marked By Death

It was a bright and warm summer day in London, England. Though the sun was high in the sky, no one, not even a Seer, could have known what would happen to a little toddler.

"Wow! Pretty!" A toddler in a lavender summer dress, with platinum blond hair in two little pigtails, exclaimed upon seeing a purple butterfly on her family's estate.

The little toddler ran, surprisingly fast with very little tripping, on her toes after the butterfly. She followed it deeper into the thick, green forest behind her house. She ignored the pleas of her sitter and kept on following the butterfly, unknowingly walking into a trap.

As she followed the butterfly, she freezes, now noticing her surroundings. The part of the forest she was in, the part that only the 'dark' wizards of the Smith family used, the part of the forest her mother forbade her from going in, was welcoming her. Her eyes darted around nervously, taking in the thick oaks, pines, and delicate weeping willows.

"Well, what is this? A little girl in the Forest?" A cool, yet harsh voice hisses out.

"Who are you child? Are you a Smith?" Another voice, not as harsh as the first but still cold hisses out.

"My name is Mikiraia Smith. I don't know how I got into this forest when Mommy told me this area had powerful charms and wards protecting it." She whispers, her voice high and childish.

"That is correct Mikiraia. Your mother was smart in telling you that." A voice that sounded different from those in the trees stated.

Before she could think or scream she felt a hand cover her mouth and nose with a cloth that had a liquid on it.

When she awoke, she gasped at the burst of cold air and squinted into the bright light. She knew almost instantly that she was in a dungeon, a cold one at that, but not the location of said place.

"So the Princess is awake." A cruel male voice states.

"Who are you? Where am I? What is going on?" Mikiraia asks, fear evident in her tone.

"You are in the Dark One's house, child. You have been chosen for a great honor, a great gift, a great award." The male states.

Mikiraia blinks in confusion and when the man pulls out his wand and points it at her, her eyes widen. A few seconds later, Mikiraia felt a great and terrible pain burn into her inner wrist. She whimpered softly, trying not to show how much it hurt.

The man stopped and said, "That is the first of five marks you will receive that claim you as my heiress. Don't worry you will be glad you helped my rise to power."

Two months later, word reached the group Melodia Smith was a part of. They had no clue what had happened when young Mikiraia disappeared in August, and had no clue what they would find. Yet they sent two of their best, Remus Lupin and Sirius Black, to try and rescue her.

"Mikiraia! Are you alright! What happened?" Remus asks upon finding the little two years old shivering and lightly touching her inner wrist.

"It hurts…too much pain….too much. Please make it stop. Please. I-I'm scared." She whimpers out in response, shaking like a leave.

"Kiraia, sweetie, we're here to save you. It's me, Uncle Sirius." Sirius says, moving closer to Mikiraia, and gently picking her up.

"Uncle Sirius? You're here to save me? Is this real…I-oh god! Make this pain stop!" She cries, clutching her wrist.

The pain, unfortunately, became too great for the two year old and she blacked out. The last thing she remembered seeing before closing her eyes was her Uncle's face, grim and pale.

Years later, after her first year at Hogwarts she has had enough. She had grown sick and tired of how the people treated her. Just because she defied her family's normal House placements. The words about her being marked, the lack of friends, and her own House treating her like trash was mind numbing.

She had begged her mom to let her live in the Muggle World for a bit, to get a taste of life outside the Wizarding one. Her mother relented in the end, and soon Mikiraia, under the alias Amara, left her home in England and went to America.

She had never left the country before, but her mother had due to her family having a house in a small state just in case there was a need for it.

Little did she know that her peaceful everyday Muggle life would soon end, and in the worse possible way imaginable. Will she willing throw her life on the line? Will she be accepting of her fate or will she fight against it until the very end?


End file.
